thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shira Teresa
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without her permission. Thank you. She was Pippycat's third ever tribute to become a victor. Shira Name: Shira Teresa Gender: Female District: 3 (5, 6) Age: 15 Height: 5'8 (lol idk) Appearance: Shira is a very beautiful girl (and sadly the lunaii doesn't do her much justice, so look at the RL pic). Shira has long, wavy blond hair with a small layer of light brown underneath all that blondness. She has deep, sea-blue eyes and is usually wearing a golden necklace. She is of average height. Personality: Shira is very antisocial, the kind of girl that is nice and caring but you never know, because she always keeps hidden. She keeps to herself and acts like she doesn't care about a lot of things, often lashing out, and getting angry easily. She acts this way, but really deep down she is nice and caring, and just wants to be loved. She never had a mother or father that really loved her, or anyone that she could go and tell her secrets to if she needed. She tries not to let people know her, because she's scared that they will think she is too "dfferent" since she isn't straight, she is actually lesbian. She's easy to anger, and has a short attention span, often getting bored, but oddly interested in weird, random things. Weapons: Shira always felt eager to pick up a weapon for some reason, and she always felt like the bow and arrow would fit her best. If she needed another weapon, though, she would probably choose throwing knives, or if needed, a close-up weapon like a mace. Strengths: Shira is very manipulative, as she will eavesdrop on people and learn more about them that way, even though she isn't trying to be creepy. She is also kind of strong even though she doesn't look like it, and has a high pain tolerance, shrugging off a large cut like it's a papercut. Weaknesses: From spacing out and not listening at school, she isn't very smart. She is also very clumsy, and isn't the best at hand-to-hand combat, or any up-close combat, really. Fear: Being unloved by anyone. Not always in the "lovey-lovey" way, but also in a friend way. She may not act like it, but she really just wants friends and family and people who love her and accept her for who she is. Token: A golden necklace that her friend gave her. Backstory Shira always kept to herself, and never really wanted to be around other people. At first, she wanted to work with electronics and such, since she came from the elctronics district. But not paying attention in school and getting bad grades, she wasn't very good with that sort of thing. She never had parents, she lived with other kids where they all waited to get adopted. But she never did. She watched as some kids left with new families, and others got to the age of eighteen and were kicked out for being "too old". When she was thirteen, she didn't have any friends, because they had all been adopted by loving families. And one of them went into the Hunger Games, never coming out. Shira was scared to get Reaped, because she didn't want to die. She soon made friends with a new girl who came. She was crying on her first day because her mom had died in a house fire, and her dad couldn't pay to take care of her anymore, so he had to get rid of her. Shira made friends with her, and the two became best friends quickly. For once, Shira had someone she could talk to, laugh with, and tell her horrible jokes to. But Shira also felt something else stirring inside of her: love. She hated to accept it, but she wasn't straight. While all the other girls obsessed over boys, she felt nothing special for the boys. She was different. She confessed that she wasn't straight to her friend, who just blushed. What Shira didn't know was that the girl had a big mouth, and soon the whole place knew that Shira was different. She hated it. Everyone was whispering about her because she was different, and now people hated her. She hated being unaccepted, and one day, a group of more "popular" girls crowded around her and asked her who she loved. Shira just began to cry, and she packed up that night and ran away. She heard someone running after her, and turned to see her friend. "Don't follow me." She said. "But Shira you can't go. I don't care if you're different. We're still friends." But Shira felt so guilty for everything, even though she really had no control over who she was. She ran away, and the next Reaping, it was her name that was called. She had hoped someone would volunteer, even though she knew she wanted to go. She didn't want to stay in District 3 as an outcast. Games Participated In She is currently retired, as she has either become a victor (or escaped the arena), and to give my other tributes a chance at winning/escaping, she will not be entered in games regulary. Thanks to everyone who has written about Shira, and to Johngabriel.balaman for giving her the spot as victor! '' '''1. The 1st Hungergames' Hosted by: Johngabriel.balaman District: 10 Placing: Victor! (Co-victors: Firebelle Vinicius, Brendan Jack) Training Score: 21 Victims: Mallory Persistence Extra: These Games marked Shira's debut in any kind of roleplay games. She didn't ally with Pippycat's other tributes in those Games, and didn't represent her original district, District 3, but instead was put in District 10 and the District 2 female was already taken. Pippycat hopes Shira will do well. Shira made it far, and won her fight against Mallory Persistance, earning her spot as victor. 2. The 400th Annual Hunger Games Hosted by: HaraiGoshi345 District: 3 Placing: 7th of 28 Training Score: 2 Odds: 29-1 Victims: Eliza Herader(10), Brendan Jack(6) Extra: Though these were Shira's second games, this was the first games where she represented her proper district. Shira was going to be along in these Games, though she was entered along with Elvira Raven(2) and another one of Pippycat's tributes, Amaya Selene(8) who was written directly into a comment. Shira allied with one of FrostyFire's tributes Clara Crescent(5) and two of PumPumPumkin's tributes, Clair Gravenstien(7) and Bernice Armias(6). She made it past the feast, killing Brendan there, and then being avenged by his alliance. Her death made me feel horrible, because she was crying the whole time, and died slowly and painfully. She earned 7th of 28, killed by Jaximus Shaden. Gallery Pokemon Shira.jpg|Pokemon version of Shira Victor Shira Victor.png|Shira as a Victor (Crappy) victor drawing. I'm not the best artist and the pictures were taken with a camera so the quality dropped quite a bit. But hey, I drew it! ^u^ Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat